His Hired Girlfriend
by neeeeealll
Summary: After Grant's world comes tumbling down he needs help to keep his loving yet nosey family off his case. When Tripp makes a suggestion of someone who can help him Grant sees the benefit of it. Skye needs money to help her father. Accepting an offer from Tripp's friend seems the best way to make it happen. Will this stay as a simple business transaction or will it lead to more?
1. Chapter 1

After Grant's world comes tumbling down he needs help to keep his loving yet nosey family off his case. When Tripp makes a suggestion of someone who can help him Grant sees the benefit of it. Skye needs money to help her father. Accepting an offer from Tripp's friend seems the best way to make it happen. Will this stay as a simple business transaction or will it lead to more? AU

Hindsight is a wonderful thing. When looking back he wondered how he'd never seen it coming. It'd been a normal day; his company had kept him busy, meetings all day had tired him out. However, he'd actually managed to get finished earlier in normal. Heading back to his apartment he looked forward to seeing Lorelei, she'd been nagging him for a while to spend more time with her. Today he could. Maybe they could go see a movie, go out for a meal, or just stay in and cuddle on the sofa. When was the last time they'd just sat and talked?

Slipping quietly into the apartment, he glanced around the open plan living room that Lorelei insisted improved everything. Apparently it was the in thing and made life so much easier. To him it looked lifeless, but keeping Lorelei happy made his life quieter. One thing about the open plan rooms was that it made it easier to locate people and Lorelei wasn't in sight. Grinning slightly he headed to the bedroom, he couldn't wait to surprise her.

Pausing on the threshold he took in the scene before him. Scattered across the room were the dark green cushions and pillows that Lorelei insisted made the room more peaceful. The bed didn't give off the vibe at the moment. Sprawled on the bed, her hair like a wave of fire beneath her, Lorelei gasped in shock.

"Grant! You're early!"

"Yeah I thought I'd surprise you. Guess it's you that had a surprise for me." He spat, glaring at the body entwined with hers. Smirking up at him, Miles didn't bother to back away. Stretching languorously he wiped a trickle of sweat running across Lorelei's shoulder.

"Sorry Bro." He smirked up at Grant.

Turning on his heel Grant stalked out of the room, stumbling into the low table as he fled. When he left work this afternoon he never thought his world would come tumbling down, losing his girlfriend and his best friend.

4 months later

"Skye. Honey. You need to get up. You're going to be late!"

Jerking up her hair like a bird's nest, she glanced at the clock beside her bed. Groaning she stumbled out of bed, grabbing her towel on reflex. Reaching the bathroom it took her fog-addled brain a few minutes to release that the sound she could hear was someone singing badly in the shower.

"Get out of the shower!"

"Sorry Skye. You need to get up earlier!"

"Lance, get your ass out of the shower. I'm going to be late for work."

"I'm sorry. What was that? I can't hear you over this lovely hot water that keeps running down my body."

"Ass!" She yelled, ignoring the sniggers that came from the other side of the door.

"Here." Lance's twin, Lincoln passed her a slice of toast as she stomped back to her room. "Raina has done downstairs if that helps."

"Linc, I love you." Kissing him on the cheek she rushed downstairs, she could not afford to lose this job. Her brothers were about to go off to college and Raina was in her second year of college constantly needing money for new experiments she was running. Without Skye's job her parents wouldn't be able to support any of them. Her job in data entry wasn't exactly the most exciting job in the world but it paid well. Her siblings didn't know about their money troubles, their parents hadn't wanted to worry them. As far as they knew things were tense around the home due to their father's condition. He'd been diagnosed with a heart condition, his only hope a new heart, something they couldn't afford right now. Skye had been working all sorts of hours just to try and raise the money they needed, but it barely made a dent in the total she needed.

"Dude, that's tough." Grant watched as Tripp leant back in his chair sipping his beer.

"What am I going to do about it?"

"You can't miss your sister's wedding man. So you don't have a girlfriend anymore? So what?"

"You've never met Victoria otherwise you'd know exactly why that is not an option!" He knew Tripp wouldn't understand, he deliberately kept him away from Victoria, his aunt had certain opinions about the people he associated with. Turning up to his sister's wedding without the girlfriend he'd been seeing for five years and had promised could finally meet the family was not a good idea. Victoria had ideas about what people should do in their lives, what he was doing now was not one of them.

The past few months had passed in a blur; Tripp had picked up and helped him try to forget. Reverting back to their adrenaline junkie pasts might not have been the smartest move but it was a hell of a way to forget. Skiing, base-jumping, motor racing all raised the heart rate but did nothing to help heal the heart.

"What am I going to do man? I can't let Jemma down."

"Of course not. Just ask someone."

"No! They have to be believable. My family need to think I've been with her for years."

"Well you could hire someone."

"No Tripp. I'm not hiring an escort!"

"That's not what I meant. I think I know someone who might help, but it will cost you."

"Whatever the cost I'll pay it!"

"Fine, drink up. Let's go and give you a look at my friend then you can decide whether you want to lie to your family or just tell them the truth."

The place was small, almost intimate. How Tripp knew about this place he would never know. It seemed to be part of a company building, settled in between a trio of buildings overlooking a small courtyard. Normally Grant would be examining the scenery but now he was just impatient to meet this girl.

"Tell me about her." Accepting a drink from Tripp he settled into the deep armchair, glad he'd passed on the coffee. He was practically bouncing of the walls without adding caffeine to the mix.

"Oh I think she'll be prefect for you." Tripp grinned. Rolling his eyes at Tripp's taciturn act. Normally he couldn't get him to shut up. Keeping his eyes peeled Ward scanned the café hoping to find some sort of sign of Tripp's friend. Catching the eye of a beautiful blonde woman nearby, he discretely motioned towards her.

"No man. She's nothing like your normal type."

"I have a normal type?" Grant wondered if he should be offended.

"Blonde/red head, model type with little in the way of brains." Oh yes he should definitely be offended.

"So, this woman?"

"She's smart and beautiful. Though, not your normal type." Taking a sip from his cup, Tripp surveyed Grant over the rim as he took in what he'd just revealed about the mystery woman.

Perching on a free stool Skye couldn't stop herself surveying the nearby table. She considered going over and joining Tripp but the guy he was sat with made her pause. She wasn't sure what it was about him, he seemed to ooze power and was heartbreakingly attractive. His cheekbones looked sharp enough to cut. He'd caught the eye of everyone in the café, male and female. From this distance she couldn't make out the colour of his eyes but his short brown hair fell across his face, not styled like most men his age. She would guess he was slightly older than her maybe the same age as Tripp. Mr. Cheekbones certainly knew how to catch the eye. She knew his kind, beautiful but remote, they dated supermodels, certainly not nobody's like her.

Sipping her hot chocolate she bit down a sigh. She'd never been the one guys went after; she was a geek who spent all her time with her computer. Tripp frequently dragged her out with his friends but she clearly wasn't there type. She'd never seen before though. Although they came from very different backgrounds they'd grown up together, Tripp's family always being supportive of her and her family. It was Tripp's father who had diagnosed her dad's heart condition, providing whatever support they could. Tripp had been her rock throughout all the recent trouble, understanding and listening to all her worries. Knowing her need for money but reluctance to accept it from him or his family Tripp had promised to keep his eye out for opportunities for her. Which had led her to be sitting in the café instead of hiding out with her computer as she normally did on her lunch break. He had something to tell her, a new opportunity for her. Just in time. Though outwardly he appeared fine, she suspected her father was getting worse. It was getting to the stage where she would do anything to get the money she needed.

Finishing her drink with a final glance at the table she dismissed the idea of going over. Tripp seemed engrossed with his friend and she didn't want to interrupt. He could always ring her later and let her know whatever it was. Besides if she sat here any longer she'd have to start doing the awkward phone dance. She hated the fact she was one of the herd with that but her phone could see her through any social situation. When people let her down, technology never did. Technology was safe.

Sliding to her feet, she concentrated on separating the recycling preventing her from sneaking another glance at the table. Ploughing forward she didn't look up until she bumped straight into a hard body.

'Holy Cow he's tall' her first thought as she blinked up at the body. 'Shit. It's .'

"Hey are you ok? I'm sorry I knocked into you."

"I'm fine. I'm sorry. I walked straight into you." Focusing on his chest instead of looking into his eyes, which she now knew were a deep brown, she had to catch herself from swearing again. Fumbling for her napkin she began patting down his shirt, making little difference to the chocolate stain decorating the front.

"I'm so sorry." She stammered.

"Hey don't worry. It will wash. Did any of it spill on you?"

Shaking her head slowly she was amazed by her own speechlessness. Though not a chatterbox around strangers she'd always managed to hold her own in a conversation, but it was when she was with friends that she came to life.

"I'm glad. Anyway I'm sorry for knocking you." Turning to leave he flashed a small smile, rooting her to the spot. Damn. With a smile like that he could get anyone to do anything, hell she'd even describe it as a panty-busting smile. Rolling her eyes at her own thoughts, she ordered her legs to move. It was time to get back to work and forget about guys with hard chests and cheekbones to die for.

Sat in an uptown bar, Grant sipped the beer in front of him and considered the day. When Tripp had mentioned that he had a friend that could help him, he'd never expected to literally bump into them. Skye had surprised him, as Tripp had mentioned she wasn't his usual type. Long brown hair that curled at her shoulders framed a face absent of make-up. Hell that was enough of a change, most of the women he'd dated he'd never seen without make up on. A shapeless top that seemed two sizes too big engulfed her frame, yet when he'd steadied her he could have sworn he'd felt a great figure. Unlike most women of his acquaintance she didn't seem to want to show off her figure.

"Tell me about her. Why would she accept the deal?" He inquired, trying to understand this enigma of a woman.

"She's sweet, has a bit of a temper if you cross her though. She's the kind of woman your family will love." Tripp stretched before turning his gaze back to his friend. "As to why, she needs the money. Her father needs a new heart, but the family can't afford it. Cal's tried everything to raise the money but he doesn't have much time left. She'd do anything for the money for the operation."

Grant nodded slightly, thinking of all the things he would do if his family needed him.

"Listen man, she's like a sister to me. If you hurt her…" Tripp trailed off not needing to finish the sentence.

"I understand. I promise I'm not going to hurt her. If she doesn't want a part of this I'll figure something else out."

"Good. She's here."

Turning in his seat he saw the brunette from earlier striding towards them. He knew the moment she recognized him, fumbling slightly before recovering to reach them.

"Hey girl."

"Hey Tripp"

"Skye this is Grant. He's the person who has an offer for you."

"Hello." He smiled at her drawing out a chair at the table. Seeing her sat comfortably he took his own seat, nodding at the waiter that had appeared at his side.

"Would you like a drink?"

"Sure. I'll have a glass of wine." The tip of the tongue slowly darted across her lips entrancing him. "I'm sorry about the hot chocolate."

"Don't worry it will wash."

Tripp made small talk while they waited for the drinks to arrive. As she grasped the glass a silence fell signaling it was time for him to begin.

"As Tripp said I have a proposal for you. I'll pay you whatever you want and pick up any expenses. You are of course free to refuse."

"Ok."

Taking a deep breath he paused before laying out his proposal for her.

"Skye, I was hoping I could hire you to be my girlfriend."

* * *

So this idea came from a book I read recently and thought it would work well here. Some small changes thanks to Nathyfaith : )


	2. Chapter 2

Two days since the meeting and she still didn't have an answer. She'd spent the days bumbling around, thankful her family were less observant than normal. If not she would've been subject to an inquisition. But this was something she had to work out on her own. Stumbling back downstairs, cursing as she was met with blackness. Guess she would have to replace that bulb. Inching into the living room so she wouldn't stab her foot against any stray furniture, she blinked rapidly as light flooded the room.

"Surprise!" Her family gathered around Cal, who was holding a large chocolate cake covered in candles.

"Happy birthday Skye!"

"You shouldn't have." She objected while grinning at all of them.

"We couldn't forget your birthday." Lincoln protested looking outraged at the thought.

"I know I never could. Watching your father try to barter for a car, while not speaking Chinese will always stay with me." Jiaying teased her husband.

"Come on blow out your candles. I want cake!" Lance moaned.

"He's been like this for ages." Raina confided.

"Alright. Alright." Skye laughed as Lance began jiggling her arm. Taking a deep breath she paused to think about her wish, before blowing out the candles.

"Took your time." Lance grumbled, cutting the cake ensuring he got the biggest slice. Laughing Skye perched beside her father as her mother began retelling the tale of her birth as she did every year. Of all her family apparently her birth was the most traumatic, though it was a beautiful night. Feeling the gentle pressure of her father's hand, she lent into his touch, for once just enjoying his presence and pushing away the fear for one night.

"You'll be careful tonight, won't you?" Cal inquired as she finished clearing away the plates.

"Of course. I'm just going out for a drink with Sharon and Maria from work. You remember them?"

"Sure. I just worry my little Daisy." Smiling at his nickname for her, she pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead.

"I know. I'll be careful." Gathering the blanket she gently draped it across him so he would stay warm.

"Go and have some fun." He smiled, his voice quiet, already near sleep.

The pounding of the base echoed in her chest, making it feel like her whole body was vibrating. Well it was that or the amount of alcohol she'd drunk. It was nice for once to just let her hair down, let the burdens fall from her shoulders. The club Sharon and Maria had brought her to was good for that. You could barely hear yourself think, never mind process anything. Alcohol buzzed through her body as she allowed herself to be pulled onto the dance floor. Allowing the beat to fill her she let go moving with the rhythm, Sharon and Maria beside her. Guys kept approaching them, mainly interested in the other two but were rebuffed. This was girl's night.

As the foam began streaming around onto the dance floor Skye caught Maria's attention and motioned to the bar. Grabbing drinks and a table where they could talk if they shouted, they settled for a breather.

"Sorry. I didn't want to get foamed." She sipped her drink.

"It's part of the fun. Plus it's better than being covered in drink." Sharon motioned to a small patch of clothing a different colour from the rest.

"True." Skye laughed. "Still not sure I want to be soaked through. What is taking Maria so long?"

Bouncing into the seat beside Skye, Maria grinned at Sharon, her drink nearly spilling all over herself.

"You'll never guess who I've just seen. Steve!"

"Steve as in Steve Rogers?" Skye wondered, glancing at Sharon to see she'd gone slightly pink.

"Yep. And he's on his own. What are you waiting for girl? This is your chance. You've had a crush on him since you lived next door to him at Uni."

"I didn't have a crush on him! Besides we're here for Skye tonight."

"Nonsense. You should go to talk to him."

With Skye's blessing Maria grabbed Sharron by the wrist and began towing her across the dance floor. Downing her drink, Skye made to follow them before they got completely swallowed up by the crowd. Feeling something cold hit her from above, she tilted her face up only to be blasted in the face with foam. Eyes streaming she stumbled onwards in the direction Maria and Sharon had headed. Unable to see anything past her tears, she ran straight into someone, nearly sending her crashing to floor.

"Sorry. Sorry." She squeaked as steadying hands tightened around her waist.

"No problem sweetheart. I'll always help a beautiful woman."

"Thanks. If you just let me go please."

"Now don't be like that. You knocked into me."

"And I said I was sorry. Now let me go." She flared.

"Come on. A small kiss. Just to say you're sorry." The pressure around her waist increased, the smell of cloying aftershave increasing. Suddenly the pressure was gone.

"Leave her alone." A cold voice spoke from just behind her.

"Sorry dude. Didn't know she was taken." Drunk guy whimpered.

"Well she is." A gentle weight settled across her shoulders. "Even so if she wasn't she said let her go." Skye shivered at the tone of voice.

"Sure dude." Even over the pounding music she would swear she could hear the scrambling of feet as drunk guy ran away.

"Are you ok?" The voice was surprisingly gentle, yet vaguely familiar. Trying to clear her eyes, what the hell did they put in this foam? She blinked up at the figure. All she could make out was he was tall and in dark colours.

"Yeah thanks. I'm just trying to find my friends." She began to sob, unsure of why she was crying.

"Hey. We'll find them. Here take my hand." A soft hand engulfed hers, pulling her gently across the dance floor and to what she thought was the bar.

"Skye!" Turning she could make out the crowd parting until Maria stood in front of her. "Skye what happened?"

"I got foam in my eyes and now can't see." She muttered, heat rising in her cheeks. She'd cried in front of a complete stranger.

"I'll leave you now." The hand gently squeezed hers before letting go.

"Thank you." She was unsure he even heard over the music.

"Wow. Cute guy. Now let's go and sort you're eyes out." Maria commented, linking her arms with Skye.

"Long queue?" Asked sardonically as Grant perched beside him.

"You could say that." Grant mussed, glancing back across the dance floor. "I think I'm going to call it a night." Ignoring the pouting blonde sat beside Tripp he finished his drink.

"Sure man. The gym tomorrow?"

Nodding his ascent, Grant stood and began fighting his way to the exit.

* * *

It was getting to the stage where she could no longer put off making a decision. Sure her head was still pounding from last night but she had to make a decision and she was sober. The problem was she had a bad feeling she could become too attached to Grant. Hell she'd fled the meeting as soon as she had the chance. He was just frighteningly attractive. But he could help her solve her problems. The problem was her thoughts were so tangled. Sighing she plonked herself down at her laptop, opening a note program. Pausing in thought, she began writing down the pros and cons for pretending to be Grant's girlfriend. Yes she would get the money needed for her father's operation and to help the family financially but it would involve lying to her family. They wouldn't understand or agree with her decision to do this. Plus she'd never been to New York before so that was an advantage. It didn't help her overcome the biggest con though, the fact she was attracted to him. The guy was hot and she was self-aware enough to recognise that he could be dangerous to her. It would be all too easy to fall for him. She still didn't understand why he needed someone like her to pretend to be his girlfriend. Plenty of girls would jump at the chance to date him. Hell she guessed his girlfriend was pretty hot, the kind of girl that made others look plain just by being nearby. Why did he need her?

Bring! Bring!

Startled out of her revive, it took a few seconds for her to connect the noise with her phone. After a few seconds scrabbling around trying to find it she finally located it under a pile of clothing.

"Hey Tripp."

"Hey girl. How you doing? Have a good birthday?"

"Sure. Still feeling the effects of it though."

"Those are the best ones. Look I just wanted to apologise for springing the thing on you with Grant. I just thought it would help you and Cal."

"I know Tripp. I'm still thinking about it."

"Sure. I just wanted to let you know something that he didn't want to tell you. It would mean a lot to him, seeing as he's gay."

"He's gay?" That was out of the blue.

"Yeah. He doesn't want his family to know so you'd be doing him a big favour."

"He can't tell them. They're lovely but a bit old fashioned in certain senses. Anyway I'll leave you to it."

"Sure. I'll let you know as soon as I've made a decision."

Hanging up she turned back to the list, her mind in turmoil. Well that threw a spanner in the works. She would have never guessed that he was gay. If she did take his offer she would be helping him, which made her feel slightly better about the whole thing. Blinking at the screen she realised she'd already made her decision. Now all she had to do was ignore the attraction she felt for him. Nothing was going to come of it. She just wasn't his type.

* * *

Camille stirred the pot as she surveyed the two boys over the rim. They would be annoyed she still referred to them as boys but it was part of a mother's privilege. Plus her intuition told her they were up to something. They'd been sat staring at Grant's phone for the past hour now, almost willing it to ring. It had barely time to vibrate on the table before Grant was snatching it up, his disappointment almost tangible. Shaking his head at Tripp he finished the call before returning it to its place on the table and their vigil. It didn't seem to register with them that the house phone had been ringing until she began speaking.

"Oh hello Skye. How are you?"

"Mother. Give me the phone." Tripp ordered from beside her ear, barely moving when she battered him away.

"Shush. I'm talking to Skye now. What was that dear?"

"She's ringing for me."

"Yes she is. But mind your manners."

"Yes mum. Hi Skye. You've made a decision."

Camille watched as Grant hovered beside Tripp, his ear practically pressed against the back of the phone. Deciding it wasn't worth knowing what they were up to she headed back to her cooking.

"Invite her for tea." She ordered as the stew bubbled away on the stove.

"You're still not forgiven yet." Grant warned, waggling his finger at Tripp.

"You will in time." Tripp teased launching a pillow at his head.

Camille decided it was time to have a word with her son before Skye arrived. Skye was a sweet girl and didn't need to be caught up in any shenanigans the two boys had going on.

Hearing the gentle knock at the door, Grant waved Camille to stay sat down and went to answer it. Standing there at the door, framed by the setting sun stood Skye blinking up at him.

"I wasn't expecting you here." She murmured as she brushed past him into the house.

He's gay and totally not interested in you. She firmly told herself, trying to ignore the way he filled out the simple white shirt.

"Camille and Tripp were kind enough to let me stay for a while."

Following her into the kitchen it was clear she'd spent a lot of time here and Camille clearly adored her. It was great to watch the way she held herself and clearly relaxed in their company. He wondered if he'd ever be able to get her to relax like that around him. She seemed to completely forget his presence, chatting with Camille without a care in the world.

Stretching to reach the plates he accidently brushed against Skye, watching with fascination as colour flooded her cheeks. Interesting. Maybe she wasn't as oblivious to his presence as he'd first thought. Testing his theory he gently caught her arm with his as he leaned over to take the cutlery through to the table. She caught his smirk if the puckering of her eyebrows was anything to go by. It was nice to see that he did have some affect on her. Thanks to Tripp he couldn't show how much she affected him. Standing near her he could smell a faint flora scent the seemed to follow her around that was totally intoxicating to him. He caught himself standing close to her just to watch the emotions play on her face, she was so alive and full of life. It caught you up in it and made you want to join in.

Which was exactly how she managed to walk straight into him. He'd been standing to close to her, listening as she told a story about a friend from work when she'd turned and smacked straight into him.

"Shoot." She grumbled glancing down at the beer stain now marring her white vest.

"I'm sorry."

"It's not to worry. I seem to have made a habit of walking into you. I'll just go and clean up."

Placing down the offending bottle of beer, Grant headed for the bathroom, wanting to apologise again and check she was all right. Finding the bathroom door slightly ajar, he knocked quietly before opening it. Grimacing at the stain she'd given up scrubbing it and was beginning to remove the top.

"Skye." He began not wanting to startle her as he watched the top be raised over a toned stomach before revealing a plain white bra. As he watched the fastener broke, sending the bra coiling up with the top.

"Shit!"


	3. Chapter 3

Blinking he barely registered her shocked gasp as he continued to stare at her. She was beautiful. Rose pink nipples crest beautifully rounded breasts. He catches himself before he reaches out to caress one to see if it is as smooth as it looks. Missing his hesitation Skye quickly glances down emitting a small squeak before covering herself with her arms. Guiltily he notes the blush staining her cheeks and the small fingers playing with a thread one the stained top now clutched in her hand.

"I'm so sorry." He begins.

"Don't worry. It's my fault I didn't lock the door properly." She stammers still inspecting the floor.

"Still I should've have just barged in." Guilt flooded him yet he still couldn't bring himself to look away though he knew he should leave her in peace. She was so beautiful it was hard to look away from her.

"It doesn't matter as your gay."

Skye cringed to herself as the words left her mouth. Now so wasn't the time to have a motor mouth but there was something about this guy that scattered her wits and made her blurt out exactly what she was thinking. Staring at the floor she wished it would open up and take her away from this place.

"I'm sorry." She stuttered. "I know it's supposed to be a secret."

'Damn Tripp. How could he have got him into this mess.' Ward wondered, watching as she tried to regain control of herself.

"Don't worry about it." He said in his best soothing manner, or what he hoped was soothing. He'd never been very good at setting people at ease. "As I said it's my fault for barging in. If I hadn't you wouldn't have found yourself in this position." How was he supposed to deal with this? Anyone who was gay wouldn't spend there time staring at her breasts, how would they deal with this? Just laugh it off? He didn't want to seem like a jerk? This was going to get complicated quickly.

"It's fine. I mean it's ok being half naked because you're gay."

'What are you saying?' She screamed internally wondering how he'd react to that.

"Of course." She must be projecting her feeling upon him because she could've sworn he sounded almost panicked.

He was going to kill Tripp. She was so sweet and innocent; he didn't want to lead her on like this. Sure he could be a jerk at times but pretending to be gay was a new low. Besides it was becoming painfully obvious how attracted to her he was, there was no way he could keep up the pretence of being gay. He'd only been around her a small amount of time and he already wanted to kiss her senseless.

"How about I go and find you a jumper of mine seeing as I ruined your top?"

"Thanks. I'm sorry about the gay comment." It was the first time she raised her eyes to his since he entered the bathroom. The blush was slowly fading from her cheeks, leaving her with a rosy glow that took his breath. Oh he was definitely in trouble.

As Ward left, or as she suspected fled from the bathroom, she turned to face the mirror, grimacing at her old bra. Of all the times it would give up the ghost why did it have to be now? Just at the most embarrassing time. And then she had to go and blurt out about him being gay. If she didn't need a top she would've fled out of the house and never looked back.

* * *

The grin stretching his face was an unfamiliar feeling but he couldn't help it. The grey jumper that was slightly small on him absolutely enveloped her slight figure. If it wasn't for the blush that flooded her checks every time she glanced at him kept the drab grey from completely washing her out. He had to stop his mind from wandering, wondering what she would look like in more of his clothes. In his shirts, partially buttoned up, nothing on underneath. Mentally scolding himself he tuned back in to the conversation around the dinner table, hoping it would stop his wandering thought.

"How's Cal Skye?" Tripp enquired as he passed her a small glass of wine.

"Not good. He keeps trying to hide it but I don't think he'll hold up much longer." Her lower lip trembled slightly as she kept her eyes on her food.

"Chin up girl. I'm sure everything will be fine."

Grant watched as she nodded slightly, certain that everyone else missed the single tear that trickled down her cheek. As the conversation moved on to different topics he could still see the lingering pain in her eyes.

"Hey." He softly caught her attention. "Are you busy tomorrow? I was just thinking I could take you out for dinner."

"No I'm not busy. Can we go somewhere with cake?"

"Cake?"

"Sure I just fancy really good cake."

"I'm sure I can find somewhere like that for us. So around 7? Give you enough time to go home and change if you want after work."

"I don't need to change. I can meet you straight after work."

Taken aback he nodded in agreement. Every woman he'd ever taken out had insisted on changing before going out with him, needing time to repair make up and put on heels. Skye was definitely going to be a shock to his system.

"Sure. I look forward to it."

* * *

God he hated shopping. Ten stores and he still hadn't managed to find a replacement for Skye's top. How hard could it be? There was a good reason why he never went shopping. Everything was different sizes and slightly different shades, why call something dusky mint when it was clearly green? Why did they make everything complicated? Then there were the assistants who clearly pegged how uncomfortable he was. They followed him around, advising him on how he couldn't live without these claret towels, they would brighten any bathroom. Checking his watch he reasoned he could visit a few more shops before he met Skye for their date. He wanted to be able to replace her top by then. Sighing he entered another store, only noticing it was a lingerie store once he entered. There to his relief was her top. Pulling one from the rack he considered it before grabbing another, she seemed to really like it so why shouldn't he get another one.

Approaching the kiosk he caught sight of a rack of bras, delicate and lacy so unlike the one Skye had been wearing.

"You're first time in a lingerie store?" An assistant appeared by his side fluffing her spikey red hair.

"It's that obvious?"

"You seem a little uncomfortable. Is there anything I can help with?" She asked fluttering her eyelashes slightly.

"Actually yes. I was wanting to get one of those…" He trailed off as he pointed to the bras.

"But you're not sure on size? I'm sure we can figure it out. What can you tell me about your?"

"Sister."

"Sister. Not many brothers buy bras for their sisters."

"What can I say? I'd do anything for my sister." God he hoped Jemma never heard about this. "Anyway she'd about yay tall and skinny." He indicated Skye's height with his hands.

"I don't think that tells us quite enough." The assistant laughed. "I can guess the back size but do you have any idea about cup size?"

"Cup size?"

"You know a B or a D?" She indicated pointing to her own chest. Unbidden an image of Skye last night rose in his mind. Reaching out to the bras he grabbed one that looked about the right size.

"This will do."

"Certainly sir."

Tripp had assured him that this was the best restaurant in town for deserts, but it wasn't until he saw Skye's face light up as she spotted the cake counter that he knew he'd made the right choice. Her long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail, her face free of make up.

"Sorry I'm late. Traffic was a nightmare." She rushed up once she spotted him.

"Don't worry about it." He held her seat for her, waiting till she was sat before taking his own seat. "I hope this restaurant appeases your need for cake." He teased.

"Oh I'm sure it will." He eyes widened as a cream confection passed them, her tongue darting out to wet her lips. Swallowing down the lust that simple movement filled him with he reached for the bag beside his feet.

"My top." She grinned as she opened the bag, checking out the contents. Inspecting the bra carefully without removing it from the bag she was startled by how much she liked it. Pale pink lace wasn't her normal choice, she preferred simple black or purple, but she could see herself wearing this one.

"Thank you." She hoped she could convey how grateful she was for everything not just the clothes with the two simple words. To her amusement he looked away as if embarrassed by her gratitude.

"You're welcome. You deserve some pretty things. I hope you don't mind if I talk about our deal before we eat?"

Shaking her head she played with the ice in her drink as she focused on him aware that most of the women and some of the men in the restaurant had their eyes on him. He could have

Whoever he wanted.

"I'm leaving tomorrow as I have business back in New York but wanted to make sure everything was ok between us. Also I know the money is for your dad's operation so I was thinking I should arrange the transfer to you as soon as possible. I know you're worried about him, this way he can have the operation as soon as possible."

"Aren't you worried I would just run off with your money?"

"No. I trust you. Tripp is a good judge of character and he swears by your honesty. Plus if you did run off at least I've managed to help someone."

'Is this guy even really?' She wondered staring at him in amazement. 'How can he just shrug something like that off?'

"I'm not going to runoff with the money." She choked out.

"Oh good. I'm not going to have to hunt you down then." He grinned and Skye swore she heard a woman beside them melt. Damn he was attractive.

"I guess I'll have to give you my contact details then."

"Well it's that or I stalk you over Facebook but that isn't really socially acceptable." She joked, delight as he began to laugh. He was so serious but he had such a beautiful smile. While she was away with him she was going to make it her mission to make him laugh as much as possible.

* * *

Eight weeks later and Skye was stumbling through a crowd of people. The plane ride had drained her more than she expected. Right now all she wanted to do was slouch in comfy pants and sleep. Stumbling through security she had to wait ages for her bags to be off loaded. Glancing around the arrivals hall she couldn't find any sign of Grant. Scanning the crowd she felt her eyes begin to fill.

"Come on. There's no reason to cry. You can just get a taxi if he's forgotten you. Everything will be fine."

Moving forward slowly dragging her case behind her she caught a glimpse of familiar cheekbones. Dashing over to him before she thought about it she flung her arms around his neck, clinging on for dear life.

He wasn't expecting her to throw herself on him, but he could feel her trembling, guilt leaving a horrible taste in his mouth. Pulling her closer he gently whispered in her ear.

"I'm sorry I should have picked a different flight."

"It's fine. Really. I'm just tired. I get a bit emotional when tired." She murmured into his shoulder.

"Then let's get you out of here."

When she eventually detached herself from him he held out a tissue for her, giving her time to compose herself. Placing a guiding arm around her waist he gathered her belongs and lead her out to his car.

"How was your flight?"

"It was good thanks. I'm just not used to the long travel. How did your business meetings go?"

"Good. Thanks. It's been a busy few weeks." But not busy enough. He'd spent far too much time daydreaming about her. He'd missed her greatly. The eight weeks had driven him to distraction. He'd wished he could speed up time. He'd missed her so much he'd been unable to pass a day without emailing her.

"How's your dad? Did the operation go alright?"

"He's fine thanks. Definitely on the mend."

Her mind travelled back to a few weeks ago, the worry as her father went down for his operation. Her and her mother had clung to each other with hours seeming like days. Eventually he'd been moved to the ICU. As the operation had gone well they'd assumed that everything was going to be all right yet he'd managed to catch pneumonia. Thankfully after a course of strong antibiotics he was recovering and now was back home resting with the rest of the family. Catching Grant's smile at the news she couldn't help but notice once again how attractive he was. It was too bad he was gay.

"Oh I wanted to talk to you about something." She mentioned hesitantly.

"Sure."

"It's just I didn't tell them about you and why I was coming away. I pretended it was a trip with work."

"You could've just said I was your boyfriend."

"Yeah I think that would've been worse then saying you were my pretend boyfriend."

"Fair enough." He laughed, showing off his great cheekbones again.

The drive didn't take that long for New York yet as they travelled Skye was fast asleep. Arriving at his parent's house he watched her sleep for a moment debating waking her. Frowning at the thought he quietly extracted himself from the car before gently lifting her into his arms. As he carried her through the door she nuzzled into his chest, bringing herself close to him. From the clock in the wall he gathered that his family would be having afternoon tea. They would expect him and Skye to join them but he couldn't bear to inflict them on her just yet, especially not as sleepy as she was.

"So I guess this is her then?" A sharp voice echoed through the hall drawing his attention away from the sleeping woman in his arms. Stood down the other end of the hall was a tall woman, immaculately dressed in a dark suit and black heels. Red highlights in her hair reflected her mood well he observed.

"Hello Aunt Victoria."

* * *

Sorry this took so long. Graduation and jobs suddenly took over my life. Good news is graduation is next week so I should have some more free time after this.


End file.
